dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mech Morphix
Mech Morphix is the cybernetic mad scientist and the main antagonist of Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project, ''as well as secondary antagonist of Duke Nukem: Critical Mass. Duke Nukem: Critical Mass Mech Morphix appears in this game as boss. Morphix, a specialist in the field of genetic engineering, uses his G.L.O.P.P. mutagen to transform animals into hideous humanoid monsters. He is also no slouch in the technical fields, operating many robots and even maintaining his own space station. He is not seen in person in the game, only as an ally to Dr. Proton, who is the main villain of "Duke Nukem: Critical Mass". Mech Morphix pilots a flying machine against Duke, but it is destroyed in battle. It is not known if the events of this game proceed or follow that of "Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project", where Mech Morphix was first introduced. Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project Morphix was considered to be a genius-level scientist gone bad. Morphix first begins his assault in New York. He releases a substance he created known as G.L.O.P.P. into the city's water supply, transforming any creature that comes into contact with it into a mutant, hostile to humans and loyal to Morphix; most of which dwell in the sewers such as rats and Morphix had also planted G.L.O.P.P Bombs all over the place; Morphix also designed Mech's to enhance the strength of his army. When Duke begins to confront the mutant army Morphix watches his every move with flying cameras.Duke Nukem will fight Morphix twice throughout the game. He will encounter him in the third level of the first chapter "Rooftop Rebellion" where Morphix will be in a helicopter before eventually confronting him a second time in the third level of the eighth and final chapter "Orbitial Oblivion"; this time Morphix will be piloting a giant cyborg inexplicably made in Duke Nukem's image. First Boss He is first seen in the third level in the first chapter "Rooftop Rebellion" which takes place in New York City, where he, with a bunch of mutants, ambush Duke Nukem on a roof top. Morphix and a Pig Cop are piloting an Attack Helicopter, which Duke has to destroy; after Duke disables the missile launcher on the helicopter, Pig Cops start jumping out. Once Duke kills the entire Pig Cop squad, the Helicopter circles around the building presumably to try and attack Duke again, so he jumps on the rope ladder. Morphix is seen using a sort of "lightsaber" as a close range weapon and, in addition to this, the machine gun will also be firing at Duke. Once Duke destroys the engine, the helicopter will crash land in Chinatown. At the crash site, Duke lies dazed on the ground and Morphix uses the opportunity to flee the scene. Duke gets up after Morphix flees and begins to pursue him through Chinatown but never meets him again until the end of the game. Final Boss During the last level of Orbital Oblivion, Duke Nukem will eventually come face to face with Mech Morphix in a giant robot/cyborg built to look just like Duke himself; before getting to Morphix himself, Duke will see various sections of the cyborg such as the legs and torso before coming to the head of it where Morphix is waiting. When the fight first begins, the head will be moved around by some sort of Mechanical Crane and lightning attacks will be fired at Duke. When Duke damages the head it will fall on top of the torso and most of the face will be blown off. Morphix will then start piloting the head again by using the built-in jets at the bottom that allow it to take flight, and this time he will fire lightning and homing missiles at Duke. After damaging the head to a certain extent; Morphix will land it on top of the torso and then take control of the entire robot. The entire robot and three platforms will rise. Like the first two fights with the head on its own, Duke will have to be careful not to fall off and this is made more challenging since the eye lasers on the robot will cause any platform they hit to lower and Duke will have to jump from platform to platform to avoid getting hit too but thanks to the gravity in space, the jumps are a lot easier. The robot will also occasionally fire a laser from its hand. Duke will have to keep firing at the head. After taking enough damage, the head will explode which will render the robot useless and Morphix most likely dies in the explosion; not long after, the entire space station starts to explode and Duke immediately gets in an escape pod and returns to Earth. Notes * Mech Morphix was originally never meant to exist. Dr. Proton, the villain of the original ''Duke Nukem, was to make a return in Manhattan Project. However, in order to not interfere with a possible Duke Nukem Forever storyline, the developers changed the character into a new one; however, like Dr. Proton, Mech Morphix still had a half-cybernetic face, despite being a geneticist. * It's unknown how well Mech Morphix would have faired against Duke Nukem if he tried to kill him without using any vehicles. * Like Dr. Proton, Mech Morphix also has a space station and monitors it with cameras. * It is not known which game is set earlier in timeline: Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project or Duke Nukem: Critical Mass. See also Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project quotes Category:Characters Category:Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project Category:Bosses Category:Enemies